


Broken Heart

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 Days of Kissing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Severus Snape loses the love of his life to VoldemortWritten for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing challenge





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/43988075834/in/dateposted-public/)

Staring at the ruined shell of the Potter’s residence at Godric’s Hollow Severus Snape knew he was too late, knew his heartfelt plea had been ignored.

Pushing the front door open he stepped inside, over the body of James Potter, not giving him a second thought.

His beautiful Lily lay dead on the floor, the only person he’d ever loved. Scooping her still warm body into his arms Severus held her for the last time, rocking her as his heart slowly broke, and tears flooded from his eyes.  

“No, No, No.” he sobbed as he rocked her. Their childhood friendship flashing across his memories. She had been his best friend, his only friend. Severus had grown up keeping people at a distance but his beautiful Lily with her long red hair and sparkling green eyes had broken down those barriers with ease.

She was the light to his dark so it had not been unexpected when she had been sorted into Gryffindor while he’d gone into Slytherin.

He’d tried everything he could to keep their friendship alive, but Lily had soon gathered a large group of friends, the loathed James Potter among them. Severus had tried to stamp down his stupid teenage jealousy.

“Forgive me, Lily, I’m so sorry.” Severus sobbed against her forehead, kissing her for the last time. “I would gladly give my life for yours.” She would never know the shame he’d felt as he’d slung that hated word at her, his jealousy finally getting the better of him. He’d destroyed the only good thing in his life at that moment of stupidity.

A faint sound breached Snape’s grief and he looked up to see Lily’s son in his cot. Large tear-filled green eyes stared up at Snape.

“You have your mother’s eyes,” Snape told the baby.


End file.
